Bearer of Bad News
by Asukaforever92
Summary: After returning home, Steven has to break bad news to Sadie and Lars' parents. One-shot.


A/N: Hello everyone, I am here with this brief little one-shot I made inspired by "The Wanted" special. I will do a five chapter story focusing on the Off-Colors next.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Greg, Connie and the Crystal Gems embraces Steven tightly. After the huge scare they just had, none of them ever wanted to let Steven go again. Finally, Steven managed to break free.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl.

"Did they hurt you?" asked Garnet, her Ruby showing.

"Steven, how did you escape?" asked Amethyst.

"I'll tell you everything." answered Steven.

The others sat around.

"I was taken to Homeworld with Lars." began Steven.

"He was on the ship!" exclaimed Connie.

"Topaz sympathized with us and tried to help us escape, but Aquamarine stopped her." continued Steven.

Steven took a moment.

"On Homeworld, I was put on trial. A Zircon defended me and a Zircon was the prosecutor. Yellow and Blue Diamond where the judges." continued Steven.

"Oh my stars!" cried Pearl.

"I confessed wanting to end things. But, Blue Diamond wanted me to explain how Pink Diamond where shattered." said Steven.

"Why?" asked Connie.

"They wanted to see if I knew how. The Zircon defending me realized it didn't make sense: mom was a known threat so she couldn't have gotten close enough to shattered Pink Diamond." explained Steven.

The Crystal Gems where stunned by this revelation.

"Lars and I escaped and met a group called the Off-Colors. They helped us escape Robonoids." said Steven.

"Who are the Off-Colors?" asked Amethyst.

"A group of gems who don't belong. A Rutile who emerged as conjoined twins, a Rhondonite fusion, a Padparadscha who only saw things that happened and a Fluorite." answered Steven.

"Woah." replied Amethyst.

"The Robonoids found us, but Lars destroyed them He was killed, but I brought him back to life with healing tears." continued Steven.

"You have healing tears! How wonderful!" declared Pearl.

"Lars turned pink and has the same pocket dimension as Lion. I used that to return while Lars couldn't come back." finished Steven.

"Wouldn't those other gems come home?" asked Greg.

"They wouldn't abandon Lars." answered Steven worried.

"What's wrong Stew-ball?" asked Greg.

"It's Lars. I'm worried about him." answered Steven.

"Just bring Lion there with his roar thingy." shurgged Amethyst.

"I can't." sighed Steven.

"Why not?" asked Amethyst.

"It took everything out of Lion to bring us to the Moon. He could never reach Homeworld." answered Steven.

"If he has the same powers as Lion, maybe he can roar home." proposed Connie.

"I don't know if he has that power." replied Steven.

The half-gem rubbed his face with his hands.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to get Sadie and bring her to Lars' home." stated Steven.

"Why?" asked Pearl confused.

"To tell them about Lars. They need to know." answered Steven.

"Just be careful, it's going to be rough." noted Greg.

"Garnet, can your future vision tell us anything?" asked Pearl.

Garnet took a moment to focus.

"The most likely outcome will be positive, but a negative outcome is positive." answered Garnet.

"Alight." replied Steven.

Steven stopped and blinked.

"Where are Lapis and Peridot?" asked Steven.

"Lapis took what happened hard and Peridot is helping her deal." answered Amethyst.

"I'll visit them tomorrow." noted Steven.

"I can help you." offered Connie.

"No. I need to do this myself." said Steven.

* * *

Greg took Connie home and the gems left allowing Steven to get a much needed sleep. He awoken the next morning and got ready for his day. He showered, got dressed and ate his breakfast the whole tie distracted. After breakfast, he called Sadie who was thrilled hearing Steven and knowing he was okay. Steven told Sadie to go to Lars' home and he would met her as well as Lars' parents there. Steven thought and planned out what to say. Steven then left and went to Lars' home where his parents and Sadie where waiting.

"Steven! I'm so glad you're okay!" exclaimed Sadie.

Sadie embraced Steven so tightly the half gem felt like he'd snap in two.

"Please...less tight." begged Steven.

Sadie let Steven go and Steven took a deep breath.

"Sorry. After what happened, I was just so scared something would happen to you. Those two who abducted you where really scary." explained Sadie embarrassed.

"Topaz, the big one, was actually nice and tried to help us escape." noted Steven.

"Is that you got home?" asked Sadie.

"No. Aquamarine, the little one, caught her and our escape was foiled." answered Steven.

"Excuse me." said Dante Barriga.

"Can you tell us where Lars is?" asked Martha Barriga.

Sadie sat down while Steven took a moment.

"He's on Homeworld." answered Steven.

"Where?" asked Martha confused.

"A planet in another galaxy." answered Steven.

"He's in space?!" exclaimed Dante surprised.

Martha fainted at this news and Steven got water which revived her.

"Please, start form the beginning." said Sadie.

"When we got to Homeworld, the two of us got separated. I was put on trial and Lars brought in as evidence against me." began Steven.

"Trial for what?" asked Martha.

"I thought my mom shattered on of their leaders. But, now I'm not so sure." answered Steven.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." whispered Dante.

"Luckily, we managed to escape where hide by some nice Gems called the Off Colors." continued Steven.

"Is Lars with them?" asked Dante.

"Yes." answered Steven.

"Is he okay?" asked Martha worried.

"The Off Colors are really nice. Lars is fine with them." answered Steven reaffirming.

"How are these Off Colors?" asked Sadie.

"A group of defective gems." answered Steven.

"How are they defective?" asked Dante.

"Rutile is a conjoined gem, Rhodonite is a fusion of two gems,Fluorite is a fusion of six gems and Padparadscha can only see things that just happened." explained Steven.

Dante, Martha and Sadie where clearly puzzled by this.

"They'll protect Lars." said Steven reassuringly.

"We'll take your word for it." replied Martha.

"There's another thing..." began Steven.

"Please tell us." said Sadie.

"Lars...died." said Steven wincing.

The other three gasped at this revelation.

"But, you said he was alive!" declared Sadie, freaking out.

"I brought him back to life with my tears." said Steven.

"So our son is a zombie?!" asked Martha.

"No. His heart is beating. He's a pink...thing. I don't know how to explain it actually." explained Steven.

"This is getting crazy." said Dante.

"A group of Robonoids arrived and might have shattered the gems if Lars hadn't saved us. He sacrificed himself for the rest of us." said Steven.

"I knew he had it in him." said Sadie happily.

"His hair has a portal to the same dimension Lion has. I used to come home, but Lars can't use it because it's a attached to his body so he stayed behind telling me to leave instead." concluded Steven.

"Lars..." said Sadie.

Silence followed this.

"I know this must be hard and confusing to understand." sighed Steven.

"I need fresh air." said Sadie.

Sadie got up and went outside. Steven wanted to follow her, but he was stopped by Lars' parents.

"That story...is it true?" asked Dante.

"Yes." answered Steven solemnly.

Martha let out a small cry of pain.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to bring him back, but couldn't." explained Steven.

Dante and Martha remained silent.

"I'm sorry." said Steven sadly.

Dante and Martha looked at each other in surprise.

"We don't blame you." said Dante.

"You don't?" asked Steven surprised.

"No. You tried to help Lars." answered Martha.

Steven took a huge sigh of relief at this.

"Plus. it really seems like our boy is growing up." said Dante.

"He'll always be my little baby." added Martha.

"Lars saved the Off-Color gems from being shattered. He saved their lives." noted Steven.

"Then we'll have to throw him a party when he gets home." stated Dante.

"I'll bake Ube." said Martha.

"Oh. Lars made that for Sadie and me." noted Steven.

"Lars has never let anyone knows he bakes." said Martha surprised.

"Well, it was a special occasion." replied Steven.

Steven rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not a surprise since he talks about you two a lot." said Dante.

"Really?" asked Steven surprised.

"Well he has his little crush on Sadie and he always goes on about how you're so up and like to help people. You're the two closest people he has aside from us." explained Martha.

Steven was amazed by this.

"I need to talk to Sadie." said Steven.

Steven walked outside and sat next to Sadie on the porch.

"It's so much to take it." began Sadie, looking at the sky.

"I know." replied Steven.

"I'm used to weird things happening..." began Sadie.

The girl stopped for a moment and turned to Steven.

"No offense." said Sadie.

"None taken." shrugged Steven.

Sadie turned her sight back to the sky.

"This is just something you get used to living here." said Sadie.

"Yeah." agreed Steven flatly.

"You've been dealing with this all your life, right?" asked Sadie.

"I inherited it from my mom." answered Steven.

"Oh." said Sadie sympathetically.

"It's hard. I've been around this since I was little and I only recently started getting involved. It's still hard to get used to." explained Steven.

"What is going on exactly?" asked Sadie.

"My mom started a war and now Homeworld thinks I'm her." answered Steven.

"Here I am worrying when you have to go through that." chuckled Sadie sadly.

"It's not a competition." noted Steven.

Sadie took a moment.

So, Lars really saved those Off-Color gems?" asked Sadie.

"Yeah. He also mentioned how he ran away instead of helping you." answered Steven.

"That hurt." admitted Sadie.

"It really regrets it." stated Steven.

"I always knew he could do it." said Sadie happily.

Steven did not speak so Sadie could go on.

"He's always had that rough exterior, but there is a softer side to him. I'm so glad he's finally showing it." said Sadie overjoyed.

Lars' parents came out and joined them.

"It's a beautiful night." noted Dante.

"I'm sure Lars would love it." added Martha.

"Can Lars see this from...Homeworld?" asked Sadie.

"I don't think so." answered Steven solemnly.

Steven noticed the mood of the others sank.

"But, I know he's thinking about you." said Seven.

The all looked up to space.

"Lars, when you come back where be here for you." said Dante.

"We'll love you no matter what." added Martha.

"We love you Lars. Please, be safe." concluded Sadie.

A/N: That is where we'll end this story. I think it came out well and I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
